well happy birthday princess
by shadd-the-demon
Summary: it's princess bubblegum's birthday, and marceline is having a hard time to pick princess bubblegum's present and what where does this road of friendship will come? marceline/bubblegum


bubblegum and marceline have been bestfriends for a long time ,  
it was noon time at candy kingdom and bubblegum was turning 15 marceline was wondering the perfect gift for her bonnibe , she floated at night time to see the princess "hey bonni " marceline said as she floated at the princess balcony

"yes marceline?"  
"... i was wondering maybe you would like to go out in a concert with me"  
"yeah sure why not"  
"what about peppermint butler wont he freaak out?"

"oh dont worry i got that cover up" princeesss bubblegum took a giant microphone and started to yell

"LEMONGRAB!"

lemongrab went on in a hurry as he heard the princess

"yes your highness?" asked lemongrab "i need you to look at the candy kindom for awhile , i'll just be gone for a sec"

"where your highness"  
"oh.. you know.. in a place nearby"

lemongrab didnt say a word and headed on to the throne room

"okey now that, that's settled lets go to that concert"  
said princess bubblegum marceline grabbed bonnibelle in the waist and floated to the concert,  
marceline notice that bonnbelle was shaking in her arms

"bonni you alright?"  
".. oh.. well is that im kinda scared that i might fall in such a hight"  
"dont worry bonnie i got your back"

finally marceline and princess bubblegum arrived at the concert, and started to rock out

" marceline thanks " said princess bubblegum "for what?"

"for bringing me here it's really a nice gift"

"what..oh, well that's not the gift actually" said marceline holding a t-shirt in her back

" this is" bonnie's face was filled with happiness as maarceline showed her the t-shirt

"OH MARCELINE THANK YOU!" said bonnie

"your welcome "  
after the concert they rested in a hill near candy kingdom marceline and bubblegum layed beside each other

"you know bonnie i have this weird feeling when im with you"

"oh really is it postive or negative"

"i dont really know im kinda confuse about it "

"well let me know when you feel like it okey?"

the night was getting you , bubblegum felt cold on the hill "what's wrong bonnie?"

"nothing im just a little cold"

"Really?"

"anyway let's head back home to the candykingdom"

"yeah sure"

and so marecline carried princess bubblegum back home

"thanks marceline for this night"

"no biggie bonnie"

when princess bubblegum head back home,the city was in chaos

"princess, princess !" yelled peppermint butler "oh my what happened here?" asked princess bubblegum

"the kingdom is in chaos!" said peppermint butler "oh dear" she grabbed a microphone and yelled

"LEMONGRAB!"  
lemongrab went in a hurry

"yes your highness"

"what happened here?"

"oh.. well your majesty.. " lemongrab was having a hard time to explain until he remembered the vampire that her highness befriended

"your majesty a vampire destroyed the great candykingdom"  
"WHAT!" princess bubblegum was in shock, she would know that marceline would never do such a thing but if it's for the candy kingdom i guess she would have to belive it

(the next night)  
"hey bonnie " greeted marceline in the balcony

" oh.. hey.."" said bubblegum in awe

"what the problem bonnie?" saked marceline

"marcy.. i-"  
"hey did that father of yours did something bad again cause i told you, you dont need an enagement yet"  
"no it's not that.. it's-"  
"bonnie?"  
"you cant see me anymore understand!"  
"bonnie what did i do?"  
"look the witness said that they saw a vampire ruining the city"  
"and you belive them bonnie!"  
"well-"  
"fine! go trust them than your dear friend!"  
"wait marcy"  
and the vampire flew off back to her dad's house and cried deeply hugging her "humbo"

(one year later)  
priness bubblegum was becoming sixteen and soon the kingdom knew what have lemongrab have done, therefore she banished lemongrab in the candy kingdom ,  
one night marceline couldnt stand anymore and remembered bonnie's birthday she flew to her balcony with a gift, she though that bonnie would be asleep but she was wrong

"who goes there?"  
marceline felt in shock and acidentaly dropped her gift in the balcony and off she hide in bushes

"marceline i knew that's you" said princess bubblegum " know quit hiding"  
marceline stood up and flew to the princess "how did you know?"  
"it was just a guess"  
"oh.."  
"marceline i thought i told you that you couldnt see me again"  
"i wasnt seeing you , i was just finding an apple"  
"an apple?"  
"yep"  
"in the candykingdom?"  
"... augh!.. im leaving!" said marceline with a frown after marceline left he notice a gift in her balcony

"its probbably from marceline" thoughted princess bubblegum and hid it in the bookshelf

(now to the present)  
princess bubblegum was turning 18 and everyone made her a birthday party so very large that everyone in ooo.. is invited

"happy birtday princess" said finn and jake they left their gift in a side and partied with the princesses

"thank you finn for helping out"  
"no problem princess" finn said blushing

"man why isnt marceline here?" asked jake

"maybe she's busy with her vampire buissness" replied finn

"but the pary is so big it's impossible for her to miss it"

"patience dude she's busy okey?"

"okey dude"

*at marceline's house*  
marceline was at her bedroom recording her album/journal and remembered the present she gave at princess bonnibe

" i wonder if she opened it?" thoughted herself

(night time at the candykingdom)  
princess bubblegum's party was aa blast and she manage to tire herself out when she saw something in the bookshelf and headed forward to it

"oh its marceline's pressent" thoughted princess bubblegum when she open it, it contained a tape "a tape?"thoughted princes bubblegum in disbelie

f "oh well no harm in playing it"  
as she played the tape she heard marci's voice

_hey bonnie, you know that mixed feeling i had when im with you look i couldnt say it forwar to you but here i wrote you a song_

_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry call I'm desperate for your voice Listening to the song we used to sing In the car, do you remember Butterfly, Early Summer It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet Like when we would meet_

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine Stay with me tonight_

_Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh Cause every breath that you will take when you are sitting next to me will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy? (What's your, what's your, what's your...)_

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine Stay with me tonight_

_And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home x4 (I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)_

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine Stay with me tonight_

after hearing that marceline wear the t-shirt marceline gave her and remebered the memories they had together..


End file.
